


Bloody Kisses

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, Crazy couples, Dark Jared, Dark Jensen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jared in Panties, Jared is 17, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, No violence between the boys, Psycho Jensen, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Jensen, Top Jensen, Torture, Virgin Jared, cocky Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: It had been one week, one town, one victim, one crime. Jensen’s life was pretty easy and simple, everything he wanted and all he needed.There were guns, blood, dust, crying, screaming and dead bodies.Until he chose the wrong city.  Chose the one victim that he can’t kill, even if he wants to.  The only one who won’t leave him, even if he tells him to.There’s hazel eyes, dimples, panties, orgasms, laughs, and more dead bodies.





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

He watches closely as she accepts the drink from the bartender, her cheeks turning a light red as she starts looking around, searching for her secret admirer.

When she finally sees him, he gives her a shy smile before taking another sip of his drink. She blushes even more and starts playing with her hair while staring at Jensen time to time.

They’ve been playing this game for twenty minutes now, giving each other slide looks before turning their heads the other way, and he knows that by offering her a shot, he's made the first move.

He won’t walk toward her right now. It’s still too early. He needs to wait, to make the tension grow until she’s not sure if he’s interested anymore. Then, when she's decided that he given up on her, he’ll come to her and ask her if she’s working at the pet shop. She’ll say yes, and he’ll mention how small the world is, and how some things are meant to be.

He doesn’t always use the same line. Every women is different, and they all believe in different things, but he knows that Lea is almost 45, that she's never been married and that she’s starting to feel lonely, really lonely. At least, that’s what he overheard from her conversation with her colleague.

Ten more minutes go by, and he knows now is the right time. She keeps looking at him, begging him to look at her one last time, but he resists. Two more minutes, and he’ll go.

“Is this seat taken?” Someone asks next to him

“Yeah, it is”

He doesn’t even bother turning around. If he does, Lea may think he’s moving on, and he won’t risk it.

“Well, too bad for them, then”

The answer takes him by surprise and against his better judgement, he turns his head.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t a freaking living doll.

The guy is gorgeous, with long legs that seem to never end, a cocky smile and the most beautiful eyes Jensen's ever seen. He’s wearing shorts and a crop top, giving Jensen the pleasure of seeing the soft skin of his stomach.

“Hi, I’m Jared” The guy – Jared, says, leaning a little more toward Jensen. “And you are…?”

“Not interested” Jensen replies coldly, turning toward Lea again.

The other side of the bar is empty, all of Lea’s belonging gone, and Jensen curses himself mentally. She must have seen him checking the guy out, and now, she’s probably driving home, asking herself what she did wrong.

“Ouch, I ruined that one for you, didn’t I?” Jared tries to sound sorry, but his face is betraying him. “I’m hotter than her, if you ask me”

“I didn’t ask you”

“Because you already knew the answer”

Jensen rolls his eyes, finishing his drink before slamming the glass on the counter. Three days. He’s been on this girl for three days, and he loses her because of a stupid baby doll. How fucking unfair is it?

“Keep the change” He tells the bartender, leaving some money on the bar

“We’re going to your house?”

“I’m going to my house” He uses his rough voice, the one that makes him sound scary, but the guy only smiles.

“I’m coming with you”

“No, you’re not”

“Oh come on” Jared pouts, getting closer to Jensen until he can reach his belt, sliding his finger in it “It would be fun”

“You’re what, 16? 17? Shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”

“I should be in your bed, yeah”

Jensen sighs, pushing the kid away.

“Go back to your parents, alright?”

He starts to walk away, anger raging through him. Three days. Three fucking days, wasted for nothing, just because of some stupid-

“I don’t have parents”

Jensen stopped. He turns around, facing Jared again.

“You don’t?”

“No, I- They kicked me out of the house when they found out I was gay”

“So you’re on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ve been traveling for the past two months, sleeping where I could and all that” He laughs awkwardly

Jensen takes a look at his watch. It’s already ten, but his motel room isn’t that far. The kid looks at him with sad puppy eyes, beginning Jensen to take him with him, and Jensen sighs before walking again.

“You coming?” He asks when he doesn’t hear Jared’s footsteps following him

“Yes!” Jared yells when he understands that Jensen is waiting for him. He starts running to be next to him, a huge bright smile on his face.

On their way to his car, Jensen spots Lea in her car, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and he wonders if she would still be crying if she knew she escaped hours of torture and a slow, painful death.

“Can you open the door?” Jared asks, leaning against Jensen’s car

“Two seconds, Jesus, can’t you-“ He frowns, “How do you know this is my car?”

“I don’t know, you seem like the type of guy who would drive an old impala like this”

Jared is throwing him a beautiful smile, but it doesn’t take the worry away from Jensen’s mind. There are over fifty cars in the parking lot, and yet Jared didn’t had any problem locating his car from the rest, not to mention how stupid his explanation was.

He doesn’t say anything, though, and simply opens the car door. It doesn’t matter how Jared knows which car is his, he won’t be able to tell anyone anyway.

“You pegged me pretty right, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, destiny and all that I guess”

Jensen frowns again, but Jared is already in the car before he can say anything else.

In Jensen’s experience, people who are about to have sex with a one nightstand are pretty quiet. Some of them are still debating if it’s a good idea. If going back to a motel room with a stranger is the right call. While some of them are too excited to talk, choosing instead to steal a glance here or there.

Jared is neither of these people.

He talks. A lot. Much to Jensen's annoyance. He tried to put the music on to make him shut up. But all he succeeded in doing was to make Jared talk louder and sing from time to time. Usually, he cuts the tongue out last, but with Jared, he’s willing to make an exception.

“So I told to Elsa, ‘well, you’re a slut hon’’ but I mean, that wasn’t an insult, more like an observation or something. But there she is crying and begging, while she still has Mr.Novak’s cum on her face, and I’m like-“

“Do you always talk this much?”

“Yeah” Jared answers, a cocky smile appearing on his face “You know, I could put my mouth to better use, if you want”

Jensen doesn’t have sex with his victims. Never. It’s not that he doesn’t want to – Some of his victims had been pretty attractive, but he never crossed the line with them. It was too risky. One accident, and your DNA ends up in police hands. And if that happens, they'll end up thinking it was a rape. And while Jensen doesn’t have any problem being called a killer, a sadist, or a psychopath, but a rapist? No. That’s not for him. He still has principles.

“No”

“Who says no to a blowjob?” Jared frowns

“Me, I say no”

Jared rolls his eyes before dropping his head on Jensen’s shoulder, while his hand finds its way toward his thigh. Jensen tenses but doesn’t push him away.

“You’ll change your mind, eventually”

“I don’t think so”

“Yeah well, I think so” Jared replies “You just haven't realized you love me yet”

Jensen almost crashes the car at Jared’s words, but the kid doesn’t even flinch.

This wasn’t the plan. None of this was the plan. He needs to get rid of him quickly.

He’s jolted out of his thoughts when he feels Jared’s hand starting to move higher on his thigh until it reaches his dick. Jensen is about to protest, but Jared is biting his lobe softly, and suddenly, Jensen feels his legs getting weak.

Jared starts stroking him slowly, so slowly making Jensen hold the wheel tighter.

He hits the accelerator hard when he finally sees the motel, and parks the car in the first spot he can find.

Usually he likes to take his time with his victims. First he offers them a coffee or some water, then he talks a little more, making them as comfortable as possible, before starting to kiss them. When they’re done undressing themselves, laying naked on the bed, waiting impatiently for him, that’s when he moves in and ties them to the bed. They always shiver when he gets to that part, the anticipation of the pleasure to come growing inside of them.

He doesn’t take his time with Jared. He starts kissing him right away, finally making him stop talking. Jared seems lost for a while, but he quickly catches on what's happening and he starts kissing Jensen back, with too much tongue but Jensen doesn’t say anything.

Instead, he lets Jared wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him to the bedroom and making them both fall on the bed.

He can feel his dick hardening in his pants, without thinking about it, he starts moving toward Jared’s throat, kissing and licking it. Jared’s smell is intoxicating. He can’t smell anything else but Jared, everywhere, and he’s not sure he wants to smell something else anyway.

Maybe if he gets rid of Jared’s body correctly, he could make an exception to his rule. The kid is a pain in the ass but man is he enjoyable.

Without thinking about it, he slides his fingers inside Jared’s pants, going immediately for his ass.

“Could we-could we do it slow?” Jared asks between moans

“Slow? This is slow”

“Yeah, I-Just, nevermind, that’s good”

Jensen stops, and even if it’s physically painful to get his lips away from Jared’s skin, he does it anyway.

“You’ve done this before, right?”

“Yeah?” Jared says, as if it was obvious.

But Jensen can see the hesitation in his eyes, and the fear, too, hiding under the surface.

“Don’t lie” He orders

“I-Yeah, ok, I've never done that” Jared sighs, “It’s not that big of a deal, alright?”

“Yes, yes it is” Jensen says “Virginity is… You should do that with someone you trust. Someone you know. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I'd have known you were a virgin!”

“Well, I can’t lose my virginity by myself, can I?”

“You’re seventeen. You’ll find someone your own age, and you-“

“Come on Jensen, don’t do that” Jared begs “I-I want it to be you. Please, I just… I need it. I need to feel alive, even if it’s for the last time”

Jared looks so sad, so hurt and so weak, that Jensen can’t find a reason to resist him anymore. He doesn’t ask Jared what he meant when he mentioned it being the last time he will feel alive, choosing instead to put his lips back on his.

“Ok, let’s do it” He whispers, rubbing himself against Jared “Let’s do this”

He usually doesn’t have sex with his victims, but most of all, he doesn’t respond to their pleading. Whether they plead with him to stay alive or to die, for him to stop or to end it, he never does what they want. But when he goes down on Jared, his tongue pushing softly against his intact hole, and  Jared asks him with a shaking voice to go deeper, he doesn’t have any other choice but to do so.

“It may burn a little” He says, working his third finger inside of Jared “But I promise it will be good after”

“I trust you”

“You shouldn’t”

“Yeah, but I do” Jared replies “Do it”

Jensen gives him a sad smile before rolling the condom on his dick.

He can’t even recall last time he had sex. It's never been his thing, not really. Too many bad memories associated with it, too many painful feelings. He closes his eyes, trying to push everything else away, and Jared slides his fingers into his hair, bringing him closer.

“It’s ok, Jensen” He whispers “It’s really good”

They kiss again and again, Jensen’s thrusts becoming faster and harder, until he’s slamming in Jared as hard as he can, making Jared scream with pleasure.

His victims usually don’t scream in pleasure. They don’t come with nothing else but his dick in their ass either.

“Fuck, that was good” Jared says, panting “Like. Really good”

“Agreed” Jensen admits, laying down next to Jared.

Jared laughs before rolling over until he can drop his head on Jensen, using his chest as a pillow.

Jensen doesn’t cuddle with his victims. He doesn’t rub their hair or caress their skin, and he sure as hell doesn’t watch them fall asleep.

“You called me Jensen” He says after a while

“Hum?” Jared mumbles, already too far gone

“You called me Jensen. I never told you my name” He didn’t notice it at first, but he never introduced himself to Jared, and yet, he knew his name. He also knew all Jensen's pick up lines and what car he drives. “Do I know you?”

“No, but I know you” Jared admits “Been following you for a while now”

“Following me?”

“Yeah” Jared laughs, his eyes still closed “I saw you two months ago with a girl, Sandra or something. You were at the library and you took the book I wanted. So I thought I should follow you and take it back. I really liked that book”

“And?” Jensen asks, his heart beating faster in his chest

“And I saw you killing her”

“I-“

“Then I saw you killing Kevin. And Natasha. And Lisa. And the other dude, what was his name? Oh, right, Dean. I probably forgot some of them, though. I stopped counting”

“Why? Why would you follow me? I- You know what I’m doing, and you-fuck, you had sex with me. You followed me to my motel room”

“I need you. And you need me, too”

“I don’t need you”

“Yeah, you do” Jared says, “You just don’t know it yet”

“I took you here to kill you, I planned on torturing you for hours, I was-“

“But you didn’t” Jared cuts him “You didn’t touch me. You took care of me, and I can say without a doubt that you haven't even thought about killing me for the past hour. Am I right?”

Jensen doesn’t answer, refusing to give Jared the pleasure of being right.

The fact that he didn’t think about killing him doesn’t mean he won’t do it, though. He just let himself being distracted by Jared’s sweet body and glorious eyes. That doesn’t mean anything. The fact that in almost five years of work Jared is the first victim he has had sex with doesn’t mean anything. “I’ll kill you” Jensen says, as a threat or a warning, he’s not sure

He waits for an answer but Jared is already asleep, a smile on his face as he holds Jensen tighter.

What kind of shit did he just get himself into?

 

“How do we choose her?” Jared asks, scanning the bar for a new victim.

“First of all, stop holding my hand or we won’t be able to choose anyone”

“Oh, right” Jared laughs, his eyes shining with excitement, and maybe the alcohol Jensen allowed him to drink. It’s been three weeks since Jared's been with him, but it’s the first time Jensen agrees to take him on a hunt. He still doesn’t know why he allowed the guy to follow him, but he figures it’s too late to tell him to leave now. “I never could understand how you choose them. They’re all so different”

“I don’t know. I just look at them and there’s something that clicks”

“Do they look like people you know?”

They used to. When he started, he would only take people that looked like his dad, or like the monster that was his dad’s best friend. Like his mom and like Sophie, the first one who ever hurt him. It was a way for him to externalize his demons, to hurt people like they hurt him. Well, not like they hurt him. He never touched someone against their will, never raped anyone. He doesn’t want the sexual pain – he wants the mental pain. He wants to hurt them physically as much as they hurt him mentally.

But he doesn’t choose the ones that look like them anymore. He doesn’t need to. He can close his eyes and imagine whoever he wants without any problem.

“No”

“Oh” Jared answers “Well, I would choose someone who looked like my dad. Maybe my mom, but I’m not sure”

“Why?”

“Because they’re hypocrites. They kicked me out when I said I was gay, but my dad had been coming to my room for years”

“What?” Jensen asks, his throat tightening. He must have misunderstood. He hopes he misunderstood.

“My dad, he… he came to my room. Since… well, since a long time. He would make me touch him, put my mouth on him. He's tell me what a pretty girl I would have been.  My mom . . . my deeply religious, loving mom pretended not to see. Not to hear. When I told her what he was doing, she said I was a liar” Jared says, not looking at Jensen anymore “I-I thought that if I told them I was gay, then my dad would stop. I know that it’s stupid, but they’re so… they think gay people are monsters. Nobody wants to touch a monster right?”

“Did it work?”

“No” He admits “They yelled. A lot. They threw things at me and my dad asked my mom to leave us alone. He said he'd teach me what it meant to be gay, how bad it is” His voice is shaking, and Jensen reaches out to hold his hand. Jared looks at him and smiles, hiding his tear filled eyes as much as he can “He was gonna . . . you know.  Said I needed to see how it felt to be someone's little bitch.  But I fought back.  I told him to go fuck himself. That I won’t let him hurt me anymore, that I was gonna call the cops on him. That’s when they told me to leave”

“What did you do after that?”

“I walked, for a long time, then I walked into a library and there you were, holding my book in your hands”

Jensen smiles, holding Jared’s hand a little tighter, trying to give him some comfort.

“Where do your parents live?"

“In a small town in Texas, why?”

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna choose someone in this bar that looks like your dad, realease a little of the hate you have for him, and when you’re ready, fully ready, we’ll go to that stupid small town in Texas, and we’re gonna blow your dad’s head off”

“We are?”

“Damn right” Jensen says, ordering two new drinks for them.

Jensen spots an old man in the corner of the room, his eyes glued on Jared’s ass as Jared leans to kiss him. When the guy meet his eyes, Jensen winks, letting his hand travelling toward Jared’s ass until he can squeeze it.

“I know I said you could choose, but I think I just found someone for us” Jensen whispers against Jared’s lip, biting on it softly

“I don’t have to touch or kiss him, right?”

Jensen cups Jared’s face in his hands, locking their eyes together. He wants Jared to understand what he’s gonna say perfectly, but most of all, he wants Jared to trust his words without any hesitation.

“Never, Jared. I promise”

Jared smiles before kissing him again.

“What are we waiting for then?”

 

 

If Jensen thought killing was good, it’s nothing compare to the after killing sex. Jared doesn’t even wait for the man to be totally dead. He just pushes Jensen into the chair next to the bed, drops his pants down, and slides down onto his dick without even taking his panties off.

It makes the cleaning of the room a little harder, but in Jensen’s opinion, it’s totally worth it.

 

“They're so pretty” Jared says, showing off a new pair of panties to Jensen “Look at them!”

“One bag of clothes each, Jay” Jensen reminds him “Yours is already full”

“Thank God your isn’t"

Jared winks before walking away, making sure to put his ass on display as much as possible.

He’s a tease. Worse than a tease. Jensen's seen strippers that were less of a tease than Jared, and that’s saying a lot.

“Is he your boyfriend?” A girl asks, walking up next to him

“No, my little brother. He just came out, and I’m trying to be supportive”

“Oh my god, that’s so cute” She says, holding her hands against her heart.

“He’s worth it” Jensen answers, looking at Jared from a distance before turning toward the girl “Hey, didn’t I saw you somewhere before? Ah, where was it… Oh, right, the dinner on the fifth street?”

“Yes! I’m working here on the weekend”

“What a small world, isn’t it?”

 

 

“Fuck, that was hot” Jared says, rubbing the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

Jensen has to admit it was one of the best kills he had in a long time.

They had been enjoying themselves at the restaurant when a man asked to join them. They agreed and went back to the motel room. Everything was going as planned when the guy puts his hand on Jared’s ass, and something broke inside Jensen.  The next thing he knew, he was pushing a fork in the guy’s eye.

“Yeah, that was fun”

“Can I kill the next one?”

“No”

“What? Why?” Jared asks, letting man's arm fall on the floor.

“Because if you kill him, you’ll be a murderer. For now, you’re just a kid that I forced to watch me kill people”

“But that’s not the truth”

“No, it’s not. But if the police catch us, that’s what you say, you hear me?”

Jared looks at him for a long time, and Jensen expects him to whine like a baby again, but instead, he walks toward him and pushes himself into his arms.

“I love you” He whispers.

Jensen doesn’t answer, but when they’re finishing cutting up the man’s body, he gives him the heart and asks him to throw it away. He hopes Jared gets the intention.

 

 

 

It had been one week, one town, one victim, one crime. Jensen’s life was pretty easy and simple, everything he wanted and all he needed.

There were guns, blood, dust, crying, screaming and dead bodies.

Until he chose the wrong city.  Chose the one victim that he can’t kill, even if he wants to.  The only one who won’t leave him, even if he tells him to.

There’s hazel eyes, dimples, panties, orgasms, laughs, and more dead bodies.

“We should get married” Jared says, sucking on his lollipop while Jensen cleans the bloody knife.

Jensen rolls his eyes, throwing the rest of the body parts in the bag.

“No”

“Yes”

“I said no” Jensen repeats again, his jaw clenching “End of the discussion. Now, get rid of the clothes, would you?”

Jared pouts, his beautiful lips on display, and when he asks for a kiss, Jensen can’t refuse him. He should know by now that Jared’s kisses are toxic and addictive, and he falls for them every single time. One kiss leads to another, and another, until they’re a mess of sweat, blood, and love, Jared’s legs holding him tightly by the waist.

It’s one night, two sliver rings with “Partner in crime” written on them, a smiling Jared and a brainwashed Jensen.

“How did you talk me into marrying you?” Jensen asks as Jared moves himself more comfortably into his arms “I’m dangerous, Jay. I kill people, and I like it. I may very well kill you one day. You should run away now before it’s too late”

Babe, I’m trying to sleep” Jared complains “And you should do the same”

“You have no idea, do you? What you do to me? What I could do to you?”

“I’m your husband, and I love you more than anything on earth. That’s all that matters”

“I love you too” Jensen admits, holding Jared closer. He never thought he would love someone, never thought that he would be willing to give his life for someone as he does with Jared. The kid – he’s not so much of a kid, now, Jensen keeps repeating himself, has gotten inside his head and under his skin so easily, that he ends up wondering if all that destiny bullshit was true.

“I know” He smiles, lifting himself up so he can kiss Jensen “And just so you know, I'd kill you first”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was darker than what was planned. Hope you like it !


End file.
